Zonuval
Zonuval (pron. zɒnjuval) was Toa of Fire and a member of the Forgotten Warriors in the Remains Alternate Universe. Biography Early Life As most other Toa of Fire, Zonuval began his life as a Ta-Matoran and eventually settled on the southern island of Balfe Nui. Here he became one of the island's first Toa protectors, along with Solunos. The first Toa of Balfe Nui never formed a team as most of the chosen had plans of their own. In the years to come Zonuval traveled the island on his own. A short while before Nuva would be reawakened he eventually settled at a hillside village just a few bio north of the Farside Village. There he became the protector of the settlement alongside a Toa of Plasma. ''Patriots After Nuva unleashed his Forgotten Warriors upon the island, the hillside village was raided and Zonuval was dealt a strike from his shoulder to his chest by one of the warrior's weapons. The Toa of Plasma sacrificed himself in a Nova Blast, destroying all the assailants and saving the Matoran of the village. Zonuval, however, felt the effects of the cursed blade that struck him; Nuva's Forgotten Warrior virus corrupted him and lead him to abandon the settlement. Controlled by the mind-bending virus, he later told Nuva about the situation at the village. Zonuval was then tasked with the eradication of any survivors. Just weeks later he lead another attack on the village in which three of a team of six strange new Toa were killed. A final raid then decided the village's fate, with only Kyhae and Glonor surviving. Thus, Zonuval had destroyed his own home. When Nuva many months later learned of the Patriots' attempt to recruit new members into their ranks in order to combat him, he ordered Zonuval and a handful of other Forgotten Warriors to head out an keep the group from acquiring the help of Gesikk. They effecitvely kept him from reaching the Patriots' Camp and were able to surprise the search group of the Patriots with an attack as they personally came to the assumed Toa's rescue. While the group under Theran's leadership was successful in recruiting Gesikk and escaping, Zonuval and his followers managed to strike down Endros, one of the Patriot's Elite, who was later turned into a Forgotten Warrior by Nuva. Some time later Zonuval followed Nuva, who had since bolstered the Forgotten Warriors with many more infected, including the former councilor Hakefor, to the Sacred Grove where they hid among the vegetation waiting for the Patriots to arrive. When a small scouting of five entered the grove, Zonuval and the others attacked. With Tilira and the rest of the Patriots team arriving moments later, the initial ambush evolved into the Battle at the Sacred Grove. Zonuval stood his ground until the energy blast released by the stage 9 Kanoka ultimately ended the battle. The force freed the Forgotten Warrior temporarily from Nuva's control. It was only when Theran smashed the control mask Nuva had left behind that he and the others were truly freed, though the final order issued by their savior was that they may guard the fallen heroes of the battlefield forever. While Zonuval's mind was freed, his body was still affected by the virus which lead to his health falling and several components of his structure decaying. Elegy A few weeks later, a small team of former members of the Patriots returned to the Sacred Grove while on their way back to Rhagard from the mission to retrieve the Mask of Healing. While Kyhae tried to recruit the last Forgotten Warriors into the ranks of the force against Nuva, Zonuval still felt bound to the order of Theran. So, to prove Kyhae's worth and her right to acquire their help in battle, he led her fight against one of the other Forgotten Warriors. Kyhae won, and Zonuval pledged his forces to her. A few days later Kyhae called the ancient battlehorn to call for their aid. The Forgotten Warriors's numbers had however already dwindled as many member's bodies had fallen victim to the virus' effect. Zonuval was the only one who eventually made it to the provisional camp of exiles from Rhagard, meeting Sorol with an unconscious Amarii on the way. Zonuval was finally fully healed of the virus by Glonor, who used his Mask of Healing on him, Amarii and Rhagard's former leader Lorani. The effects of the virus were nullified, but Zonuval's armor still beraed the damage done to it as well as the black outgrowth the virus had created on his body. He later accompanied the others into the Battle of Rhagard and once more emerged as a survivor of the conflict when Aescela eventually destroyed Nuva. Legacy With most Matoran settlements still mostly distrusting the former Forgotten Warriors due to their acts against them while being controlled by Nuva, Zonuval left the victory celebrations with Amarii and Sorol. He later reformed the Forgotten Warriors as their own group and became the deputy leader to Amarii. Abilities and Traits Like other Toa of Fire, Zonuval originally had control over elemental Fire and could manipulate and absorb it. With him being affected by Nuva's Forgotten Warrior virus he lost nearly all his elemental powers; it was only later that they were partly restored by Glonor, leaving them diminished. Mask and Tools Valkazem carried a Great Kanohi Jutlin, the great Mask of Corruption. Additionally he wielded a electricity-welded Protosteel Blade alongside his Great Shield. Appearances *Patriots, Prolog: Assault'' - First Appearance *''Patriots, Chapter 2: Swampland'' *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' *''Patriots, Chapter 11: Aftermath'' - Freed from control *''Elegy, Chapter 9: Alliances'' *''Elegy, Chapter 13: Acquisition'' *''Elegy, Chapter 14: Salvation'' - Healed from the virus *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' *''Last Light of Sundercliff'' Category:Remains Alternate Universe